


Turning Point

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the SDCC and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, they're both in Australia, filming different projects and Sam's flown in to Sydney for a surprise visit. After a rough conversation, which proves they're coming at things from entirely different angles, Ryan tries to make things up to Sam.</p><p>
  <i>He likes Sam. *Really* likes him. But he's always known that someday he'll find a woman and get married, have a few children and build a home with her. The prospect of a steady relationship with another man has never even been on his horizon.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

It's Sunday afternoon. They've only got a few more hours before Sam leaves to head back to Margaret River. Ryan's kind of been on edge since yesterday morning, afraid he fucked things all to hell with his 'just sex' speech. _Idiot_. So since then, he's been extra careful to keep on his guard and not say anything moronic. He likes Sam. _Really_ likes him. But he's always known that someday he'll find a woman and get married, have a few children and build a home with her. The prospect of a steady relationship with another man has never even been on his horizon.

However, he hasn't found that woman yet. And Sam, against all odds, wants to spend more time with him.

"Hey," he says softly, nudging Sam during a particularly slow section of the movie they're watching. Half-watching, really, considering all the energy they expended this morning, and last night... "Can I ask you something?"

Sam nods, eyes still on the television. "Yeah. What?" His hand giving Ryan's leg a gentle squeeze.

Ryan bites on his bottom lip for a moment, considering. "Do you want to spank me again?"

"Really?" Sam grins, his attention fully on Ryan now. "Yeah. Of course I do. Why? You want me to?" It's not exactly something he thought Ryan would be asking for again so soon.

After a moment to think about it - _Really?_ \- Ryan nods. "Yeah," he breathes, then offers, "I have a hairbrush." Not like it's been on his mind or anything. "I could bend over the table."

Sam's cock throbs so fucking hard at the words, his head spins, all blood rushing south. "Sounds perfect."

"Cool," Ryan says casually, like his heart isn't pumping into overdrive. He gestures with the remote control at the wide-screen TV. "Are you watching this?"

"Not now, I'm not."

Ryan grins. "Awesome." He flicks the telly off and gets to his feet, making a quick detour to the bathroom before he strolls back out and sets the brush down on the table. He strips out of his clothes and - _Oh my god I'm really fucking doing this_ \- leans over to brace his hands on the table. It actually kind of reminds him of the first time Sam fucked him.

It's a nice solid brush and Sam hefts the weight in his hand, getting a feel for it before rubbing the smooth back over Ryan's bare cheeks. Teasing just a little.

In a second Ryan tenses up, and he has to consciously relax his body once more. Fuck, he wants this. He's almost certain of it. Been wondering about it since Sam spanked him with his hand all those weeks ago... He exhales, and then nods.

"We're going to start slowly so I need you to be patient for a bit, okay?" Sam says. "Remember how it was the other time. It took a bit to figure out it felt good, yeah?"

"Yeah." Ryan licks his lips. "Right." But once it started feeling good, it felt fucking amazing -- one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He may be hazy on a few details, but he recalls that much.

Sam nods. Good. "Remind me. What do you say if you want me to stop?"

For a moment Ryan's mind goes totally blank. "Shit," he mutters, racking his brain. "Was it no no no?"

Sam laughs. "Nope. But if you can't remember, you need to pick something you can," he says.

"Um. Fuck." It's a wonder Ryan can think about anything at all right now, naked and bending over with Sam at his back. Knowing what's coming. "Um. Red?"

"Okay. If you need me to stop, you tell me red," Sam says, lightly smacking Ryan across both cheeks.

The impact hardly registers at all, and Ryan knows Sam is staying true to his word and giving Ryan time to adjust. "All right," he murmurs, focusing on relaxing his muscles.

Sam continues to smack Ryan with the brush, slowly increasing the force behind the blows. Watching as his ass reddens, the skin starting to glow.

The warm-up feels good, steady. Tension flows from Ryan's body and he lets his mind start to drift, much like it does when he's meditating. The pain comes on so gradually that he doesn't even notice it at first. And then it's _there_ , fire dancing on his flesh and his prick swelling.

Fuck, yes. The moment Ryan's cock starts filling, Sam breathes a sigh of relief. He keeps spanking Ryan with the hairbrush, layering strokes, layering pain, watching his gorgeous perfect skin turn an even darker red.

"Harder," Ryan whispers, needing a greater intensity. He drops his hand to his erection and begins to stroke it slowly, letting his arousal build.

Sam's surprised by the request but happy to oblige. He strikes harder, faster, ramping up the intensity more quickly than before, knowing Ryan's going to be bruised from this. His cock jerking sharply at the thought.

 _Fuck yes_. Fire blazes through Ryan with every strike now, his hand swiftly flying over his cock. "God, fuck me," he gasps, knowing he's close and wanting to come with Sam inside him. "Fuck me."

Sam drops the hairbrush. His shorts too. Slicking a pre-lubed condom on over his cock. Between this and what's left from earlier, it had better be enough. He grips Ryan's hot cheeks in his hands and spreads them, cockhead nudging firmly against his hole before he presses inward, past that first tight ring of resistance.

"God fucking damn it!" Ryan grabs the edges of the table and tries to hang on. He's still so damn sore after being fucked dry on Friday night, and now this... He winces and shoves back, trying to take Sam all the way in to just get it over with.

Urged on by the way Ryan pushes back, Sam grips tighter and thrusts even harder, burying himself in Ryan's body. He pulls out and drives in again, forcing Ryan's body to open for him.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Ryan mutters, and keeps up a steady litany of curses. The burn is even enough to distract him from the pain of the spanking. He drops down to brace his elbow on the table and closes his hand around his prick again, stroking it back to full hardness.

Leaning forward, chest pressed to Ryan's back, Sam reaches under and wraps his fingers around Ryan's, stroking with him.

That one simple move -- it gets to Ryan. Just shifts something inside of him. He moans and puts his hand back on the table, letting Sam do all the work. Pleasure flushes through him on streaks of lightning and he gasps, growing rigid beneath Sam's body in the instant before he spills over the table with a shout.

Sam manages another few thrusts but they're all through the clench of Ryan's body and he comes, hard, less than a minute later, his orgasm dragged from him by Ryan's release. "Oh, god, fuck," he breathes, panting softly, his cock still throbbing violently inside the other man.

 _Fuck._ It hurts. And... it hurts. Ryan feels like he's perched on a dangerous edge, like the weight of Sam at his back is the only thing grounding him and keeping him from spinning out into madness. He wants to turn and bury himself desperately in Sam's arms. He can't. But after another long moment of attempting to somehow calm himself, Ryan takes Sam's hand in his and links their fingers.

"That was incredible," Sam murmurs, kissing the back of Ryan's neck and squeezing his fingers. Holding him close, his body still covering Ryan's.

"Yeah," Ryan whispers. They need to move. The condom might leak. He should clean off the table while his come is still wet. So many good reasons to come back to reality... He ignores them all, lifting their joined hands to his mouth so he can brush his lips over Sam's knuckles.

[To chapter eleven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291554)


End file.
